Beach Trip
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Crackfic! All the Yamis and Hikaris, plus Kaiba and Joey, go to the beach! Read for love, angst, make-ups and a sandy Kaiba! xDxD :-:Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping :-:


**Weee, another Yami/Hikari story! I luv writing these things and my friend luvs them too :):) Anyways, this time they end up at the beach and have some anime fun there sooo...yeah just read xDxD**

**Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: OOCness, minor language, Mariku angst (cause it's my favorite thing in the whole world!)**

**I think you know by now that Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to sadistic fan-girls, such as myself :)**

**

* * *

**

_~Game Shop~_

It was hot…_very _hot. It was so hot; eggs could probably fry perfectly on the sidewalk. Okay, maybe that was a little bit over dramatic, but it was very hot outside, no doubt.

"Yami, does this one look good?"

The ex-pharaoh was pulled out of his thoughts to see his hikari looking at him expectantly. His crimson eyes softened considerably as he saw Yugi looking rather self consciously at his outfit.

"Are you trying to impress someone other that me, aibou?" he teased, smirking with amusement as the teen blushed hotly.

"No…"

Yami chuckled before ushering his hikari towards the door. "Trust me hikari, you look absolutely adorable. Now get downstairs and wait for everyone else to arrive."

Large amethyst eyes only stared at the yami before their owner complied and quickly left the room and went down the stairs. Once the ex-pharaoh was sure his precious light was out of earshot, he sighed with relief.

"Thank Ra, I thought he'd _never _leave that mirror…"

_~Kaiba's Mansion~_

"Stop staring at me, mutt!"

"Aww, wittle Kaiba's embarrassed wit' his body!"

"Oh trust me puppy, there's a lot of things in my life I'm embarrassed of, my body not being one of them" the blue-eyed CEO smirked.

Joey narrowed his eyes and pouted, turning away with his arms crossed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued to situate himself in the mirror. The blonde duelist stopped pouting and found himself staring at his lover's body again, his hazel eyes locked onto that perfect form.

Kaiba also seemed to catch this and growled. "Wheeler!"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry richboy."

The CEO scoffed before turned back to his reflection. "Remind me again why I promised to go with you and the other geeks?"

"'Cause if ya' didn' ya wouldn't get anythin for a week." Joey said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh yes…now I remember…"

_~Ishtar House~_

The lilac-eyed teen sighed with annoyance. "I thought I told you to get ready! I swear to Ra that if you're not ready and down here in five minutes, I'm leaving without you!"

Matching lilac eyes widened before becoming downcast again. "I'm sorry Malik."

"Just go!"

At the harsh tone, the tan yami quickly scurried up the stairs to the safety of his room. Malik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. In all honesty, the heartbroken look that his yami had been carrying around for the last three days made him feel guilty inside. He knew he was the reason it was there and that didn't make him feel any better. It had all happened because of that stupid fight…

-Flashback-

"_Would you shut up and pay attention to me for once?" Malik said loudly, his anger finally spilling over._

_Marik could only stare at his hikari in surprise. "Hikari-pretty…I'm sorry, I'll listen now."_

_The tan hikari narrowed his eyes. "No you won't! You never listen to me so why would you start now?"_

_Darker lilac eyes widened with both shock and fear. Why was his dear hikari yelling at him? "B-But hikari, I always listen to you…"_

"_No you don't! You've been completely oblivious of me the past few days and I'm sick of it! You don't see the pharaoh or the tomb robber ignoring their hikaris!"_

_The youngest yami felt hurt well up inside him. "I-I didn't know hikari, honestly."_

_Malik narrowed his eyes. "Of course you didn't."_

"_I really didn't! Please don't be mad at me, hikari!"_

"_Shut-up! Ra, why can't you be more like Yami and Bakura? Their better yamis then you'll ever be!"_

_At that comment, Marik shrank back, an injured look on his face. It was painful for him to hear that his lover and hikari didn't think he was a good yami. It hurt…a lot._

-Flashback over-

Malik sighed as he remembered his yami's expression. He had never seen Marik so sad and so hurt ever before in his life. It still didn't help the annoyance he felt towards his yami.

"I'm ready now, Malik."

The tan hikari turned around to see his yami standing behind him, his head down and his eyes sad. At that moment, the teen had the urge to embrace his dark and tell him how sorry he was.

Pride got in the way.

"Come on, let's go." He said sharply before opening the front door and walking outside. In his attempt to get away from his yami, he completely missed the crestfallen expression Marik fixed him with.

_~Ryou's apartment~_

"'Kura, I said stop it! It's too hot!"

"But my dear hikari, you are too irresistible. How can you expect me to keep under control when you parade around here wearing something like that?"

"Please 'Kura?"

"Ugh fine…but you owe me tonight."

Ryou smiled before nodded and gently kissing his dark on the cheek. The white-haired yami chuckled and returned the affection with a kiss to the hikari's forehead. The light giggled, sitting himself on Bakura's lap.

The dark raised an eyebrow. "I thought we weren't going to do anything right now, hikari."

Doe-brown eyes blinked innocently up at him. "Were not doing anything. I just want to sit near you."

Bakura rolled his eyes but laid back and let his hikari play with his long white locks. The whole apartment fell into comforting silence as the yami closed his eyes and began to quietly purr as Ryou started to gently massage his scalp and combed lithe fingers through his hair.

The brown-eyed light didn't notice the time until he began using his nails to scratch through Bakura's forest of white hair. It was a quarter to 12:00 and they had to be at the Game Shop in 10 minutes.

Ryou stopped pleasuring his dark and spoke. "You have to go get ready, 'Kura."

The tomb robber groaned and threw his arm over his eyes dramatically. "But I don't wanna go!"

"You have to go."

"Make me."

Ryou opened his mouth to retort but wisely closed it. Instead, a smirk formed across his face. "Alright, that's fine. I guess since you're not there, I can talk with Yugi's dark about all sorts of things."

Bakura eyed his light suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Oh…I don't know…maybe about who was on top last night."

The thief paled, if that was possible to see, and quickly grabbed Ryou's arm. "'Ry, you wouldn't really do that…right?"

The white-haired hikari shrugged. "Hmmm, I'm don't know 'Kura…I'm sure Yami would _love _to hear about how you screamed my name at the top of your lungs last night."

It was amazing how fast Bakura ran up the stairs.

_~Game Shop~_

"Mmmm Yami…we have to-_Ooooo_…wait for t-the others…" the amethyst-eyed hikari said breathlessly as his dark gently nipped at his neck and pressed multiple kisses along his flushed face.

"They can wait a bit longer…" the ex-pharaoh said, nuzzling his hikari under the chin. Yugi moaned softly and was about to give into his dark when the bell in the front rang, signaling someone had come in.

The hikari giggled as his dark growled in frustration. Gently pushing the former monarch off of him and fixing his shirt, he came out to the front and smiled when he saw Joey and a seemingly reluctant Kaiba entering.

"Joey, I'm so glad you're here!" he said.

The blonde grinned back and grabbed his friend in a choke-hold, playfully messing up his hair. "Long time no see, eh Yug'?"

Yugi squealed as he tried to escape his friend's grasp. "J-Joey, stop it!" he said, laughing.

The King of Games finally came out from the back, chuckling at the situation his hikari was in. His crimson eyes met the CEO's steel blue ones and he smirked when said brunette rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Yami was about to make his way over and play his favorite game, one that he called 'Annoy the hell out of Kaiba until he snaps", but the ringing of the bell interrupted him. He looked up and smiled in greeting when he saw it was Malik and Marik. The tan hikari nodded to the ex-pharaoh before he made his way to Joey and Yugi, chuckling when the shorter hikari pleaded his tan friend for help.

The former monarchist eyed the tanner yami, noticing his slouched form and his depressed looking eyes. Making his way over to Marik, he placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile when the younger yami turned and faced him.

"Is he still mad at you?"

Marik nodded sadly and Yami sighed. Everyone had heard about the fight between the tan pair and mostly everyone that heard of it felt some sort of sympathy towards Marik. True, he had been a psycho bent on world domination a few years ago but the power of the Millennium Puzzle had expelled that urge from the youngest yami a while ago.

"It's alright Marik, he'll get over it." The ex-pharaoh said comfortingly. The platinum blonde sighed softly before nodding again.

Yami felt a prick of annoyance towards Malik as he saw the defeated look on the darker yami's face.

However, his thoughts were once again interrupted when the last pair entered the shop.

"Ryou!" the amethyst-eyed hikari squealed and nearly glomped his friend. The brown-eyed light giggled before hugging his shorter friend back and smiling at Malik.

"Alright, enough meeting and greeting; Ryou is mine!" Bakura said, picking his hikari up and nuzzling his face in the snow, white hair. The brown-eyed light rolled his eyes but giggled and kissed his dark softly on the cheek.

Marik sighed softly at the two, his eyes shining with sadness. The former king noticed this and gave his former enemy a small, reassuring squeeze. The youngest yami didn't respond, merely slowly walked over to where the others were and stood next to Bakura. Malik immediately noticed his yami's approach and narrowed his eyes. Purposely turning his back on him, he grabbed Yugi's hand and pried Ryou from his yami's death grip and lead then to another corner of the shop. Yami once again growled in aggravation as the young tomb keeper turned his back on his dark, completely ignoring the hurt look on Marik's face.

"Are we leaving now or not? I would really appreciate it if we get this over with quickly." Kaiba asked his hand already on the door knob.

Joey nearly skipped over to his lover and snickered. "Come on now Kaiba; ya know ya love spending time wit' us!" he said, pressing a few kisses along the CEO's cheek.

The brunette grimaced but then smirked, pushing the blonde away. "Get that slobbery face away from me, you mutt."

The hazel-eyed teen pouted playfully before taking his lover by the wrist and dragging him outside. Right behind them were the three hikaris, giggling and talking up a storm like a group of high school girls.

That just left the yamis.

Bakura seemed to finally be aware of the raincloud that was hovering over Marik's head and his expression softened slightly. "Come on now Marik, let's go." He grabbed the tanner yami by the hand and proceeded to lead him outside, leaving Yami to close up shop.

_~The Beach~_

It took about an hour but soon the car full of the overheated teens arrived at the beach after an hour of traveling. Almost at once, the three hikaris tumbled out of the car and ran towards the open ocean, their arms full of all the beach necessities.

"Come on Kaiba! " Joey called out, practically jumping out of the parked vehicle and running onto the sand.

"Slow down pup or I'll have to get your leash!"

"You'll hafta catch me first!"

The CEO rolled his eyes as he slowly put the brake on and stepped out of the car. Grumbling something about hyper puppies, he briskly walked after the four teens.

Yami slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to get out. However, a sudden push caused him to fall face first on the asphalt with a startled yelp. Glaring up, he met the thief's reddish-brown gaze and growled in annoyance, standing up and dusting himself off.

"So sorry _pharaoh_;I didn't see you there."

"Yeah yeah…"

Bakura snickered before turning around and looking back into the car. "Come on Marik; it's time to go reek some havoc."

The youngest yami looked at both of the ancient spirits for a moment before shaking his head and proceeded to look out the window again. The thief rolled his eyes before climbing back into the car, unbuckling Marik's seatbelt and dragging him outside. The tanned yami squeaked as he suddenly fell and landed on Yami, who also squeaked un-manly in surprise.

"Forget about that little brat of yours for two seconds and enjoy the world around you, Marik. Seriously, just ignore him and he'll come crawling back."

The ex-pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you do to Ryou when you two are fighting?"

The white-haired demon blushed lightly. "Well…actually Ryou ignores me when he's mad at me…"

Yami snickered and Marik actually cracked a small smile. Reddish-brown eyes softened slightly as he saw that familiar bright look in his fellow yami's eyes that he had not seen in days.

They had finally found the place the others had picked out. Kaiba was sitting in one of the beach chairs, a small book in his hands. He didn't look up when the three yamis passed by nor did he voice that he knew they had arrived.

"Come on Marik, let's go try and drown people." Bakura said, pulling his fellow yami's arm. The tanned yami snickered and, after shedding his clothing, followed his fellow yami towards the water. However, he stopped when he saw that his hikari was in the water.

Bakura rolled his eyes before he started pulling Marik more forcefully. "Come on Marik. Remember what I said? Ignore him!"

The tanned yami blinked before nodding slowly and followed Bakura into the water, hissing slightly at how cold it was. However, he didn't get a chance to speak after that for the tomb robber he was with quickly pushed his head under the water, making him shriek out in surprise.

At the cry his yami voiced Malik looked over immediately, scanning the water to search for him. He then blinked as he watched Marik resurface, glaring playfully at Bakura before moving to tackle him under the water. Both of the psychotic yamis were continuously trying to drag the other under the water, laughing and throwing playful insults towards each other. Watching them, the tanned hikari felt a pinch of jealously enter his heart, jealous that _Bakura _of all people was making Marik laugh.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned away and started to wade back towards the shore. As he swam back, he started to wonder if maybe this was what Marik had been feeling for the past couple days…

_~In the sand~_

"Joey, I really don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Hush Yug,' I know exactly what I'm doin'…"

Yugi sighed before shaking his head and walking off. Joey stifled his giggles as he finally poured the last bit of sand on his lover, standing up and admiring his work.

"Kaiiiibaaa…oh Kaiiiibaaa…"

The CEO groaned softly as he gained consciousness. He moved to rub his eyes but stopped when he realized he couldn't. Blinking open his eyes instead, they widened dramatically when he saw he was buried under the sand. Glaring up and the grinning blonde, he started to struggle.

"What the hell did you do, you mutt?"

Joey grinned widely. "I buried you, Kaiba! Now you'll have to stay here all day, until I let you go."

Blue eyes widened for a moment before narrowed in anger. "You had better dig me out right now pup or else I'll…"

"You'll what? You ain't doin' anythin' while your trapped there. Have fun Kaiba!" the blonde said, giggling like a psychopath when the CEO growled low in his throat and started struggling against the sand.

"WHEELER!"

_~By the chairs~_

"Yami, you're supposed to…"

"No, let me do it on my own aibou."

The amethyst-eyed hikari rolled his eyes but backed off. He watched with amusement as his dark filled up the pail with sand and was about to start a sand castle when he tipped it over too much and the sand came spilling out. Yami stared, puzzled why it wouldn't work.

"You have to use wet sand Yami; dry sand will just spill out." He said gently.

The former king playfully glared up at his hikari. "You think?"

Yugi giggled. "I'll get Ryou to help us."

_~In the water~_

Marik squeaked as his head was pushed under the water again, the thief laughing as he watched his fellow yami disappear under the water. He continued to snicker for a bit until he noticed that the younger yami wasn't coming back up.

"Marik?" he asked aloud, staring at the place where the tanner darkness had gone under the water. However, before he could start feeling worried, he cried out in surprise when he was suddenly launched out of the water and landed a few feet away. Resurfacing immediately, he glared across the water.

"I'll get you for that one, tomb keeper!" he hissed mockingly, smirking as he watched the tanned yami squeak and start trying to swim away.

_~Near the water~_

Kaiba chuckled as he watched the water start to soften the sand around him. He would be out in no time…

_~The chairs~_

Joey cocked his head to the side as he saw a certain tanned hikari sitting in one of the beach chairs, looking sullen. "Hey there Malik. What's wrong, buddy?"

The lilac-eyed teen looked up at the blonde. "I think I'm starting to feel what Mariku was feeling the past couple days…"

Hazel eyes sparkled with confusion until he looked over to where Bakura and Marik looked like they were trying to drown one another. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering if maybe he should inform someone about Bakura and how his head was currently being held underwater by Marik but smirked when he saw the tanned yami let him up.

"You a little bit jealous?" the blonde duelist asked.

Malik nodded. "I thought that maybe if I ignore Marik, he would come back to me but…he just found someone else."

Joey seemed to understand. "Maybe you should make up with him and then he'll be with you again."

The lilac-eyed teen smirked before nodding. "I will…"

_~On the beach~_

Yugi beamed at the new and improved sandcastle that he and Ryou made. It was small but was very detailed. It looked very much like Yami's palace in the past and that made said former king smile.

"Well done, you two." He said before he ruffled his hikari's hair affectionately and walked off towards the chairs.

Ryou chuckled at the blush that seemed to take over his friend's face. "It really did turn out well." He said, brushing a bit of sand off the small castle.

_~In the water~_

Bakura splashed Marik one final time before calming himself down. Looking around, he noticed that their little group had currently parked themselves in the sand, soaking up some sun.

"You should go try and tan, Marik." The thief teased.

The younger yami looked truly confused for a moment before he looked down at his chocolate skin and started snickering.

"So says the albino." He teased back, enjoying the way the tomb robber's reddish-brown orbs narrowed slightly.

_~By the chairs~_

Joey sighed as he laid down his towel in the sun, really wanting to tan a bit this time. Sitting down on it, he looked up and smiled as he saw Yami approaching. "Hey there Pharaoh."

The former king nodded in greeting before sitting down next to his friend. However, he looked around and blinked. "Where's Kaiba?"

The blonde giggled a bit before answering. "He's getting the sand treatment right now."

Yami blinked before focusing on something behind his friend. He opened his mouth, as if to say something before closing it and averting his eyes, trying to fight down a smirk.

Joey cocked his head to the side. "Neh? What's up now?"

"Hehehe you shouldn't have buried me so close to the water, pup."

The blonde squeaked in alarm before spinning around to face his lover's steel blue eyes. "K-Kaiba…?"

The CEO could not keep the smirk from growing. "I'd run if I were you, mutt."

_~On the beach~_

"I honestly don't think you're going to tan that way, Yugi…" Ryou said a little awkwardly.

The amethyst-eyed teen giggled before covering himself with the blanket again. "I'm not trying to tan…the sun reaching my skin is the _last _thing I want right now."

The cotton-haired hikari smiled softly.

"Marik, get away from me!" Bakura shouted as he ran away from the other dark, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Aww, 'Kura doesn't wanna play anymore!" the tanned yami said mockingly, his face twisting into a hurt puppy-dog look. He snickered as he chased the white-haired thief across the sand, growling playfully when Bakura ran just out of his reach.

That was until the youngest yami's hand grabbed at the tomb robber's shirt, which in turn caused the thief to lose his balance and fall down straight on the unsuspecting Yugi. The short teen squeaked in surprise, eyes wide with shock.

Ryou's eyes also widened with shock but he just started to laugh. "'Kura, what are you doing?"

Bakura looked up at his light and then back down at the flustered hikari beneath him and then back at Ryou before looking back at Marik and narrowing his eyes. The tanned yami gave a squeak as the thief immediately started running again, chasing him in return.

Both Yugi and Ryou watched them for a moment before the white-haired teen muttered 'yamis…' and the amethyst-eyed hikari giggled.

_~ Somewhat near the water~_

Malik sighed as he watched Bakura chase his yami around. The happy glint in Marik's eyes was making the tanned teen feel even more jealous by the second. Sighing again, he made his way to stand up when he all of a sudden heard his dark cry out in alarm. Turning around, he blinked as he saw that at least a dozen seagulls were attacking Marik, pecking at his gravity-defying hair.

Bakura had run for cover, not too fond of birds ever since his last encounter with them last year. However, he couldn't help but snicker at his fellow yami's predicament. Malik rolled his eyes and made his way to help his yami.

_~Another part of the beach ~_

"No…NO! Kaiba, stop it!" Joey squealed with laughter as he felt the CEO's long fingers dig into his sides, wiggling around.

"Now stop moving." The brunette whispered before he stopped his attack and continued walking on until he was next to a large hole he had dug the minute he got out of his. Dropping the blonde in unceremoniously, he smirked as he quickly pushed all the sand around him.

Joey grunted as he tried to get free, his arms waving around to try and get free. "K-Kaiba!"

Patting his head playfully, the CEO then stood and began to walk off.

_~The chairs~_

Yami chuckled and shook his head as he watched the normally emotionless CEO carry his lover off, his blue eyed glinting with mischief. It was quite clear that Joey had changed Kaiba, for the better, quite a bit.

"Uhm Yami?"

The former king looked up to see his hikari standing there, a blanket wrapped around his slim body. Smiling, he spoke, "What is it, aibou?"

"Well, it's really hot and this is the only place with shade so…I was wondering if maybe I could…" Yugi was cut off as a squeak exited mouth when his yami pulled him up and onto his lap, kissing his forehead affectionately.

"You can stay with me as long as you wish."

~_Somewhat near the water_~

"Shoo birds, shoo!" Malik shouted as he finally got the birds that were harassing his dark to fly away. Brushing some stray feathers off of him, he faced Marik. He blinked as he saw that his dark had his head bowed, eyes suddenly very interested in the ground.

"Marik…?"

"I'm sorry Malik! I really am! I just…I wasn't paying attention and…" the dark started, finally looking up and looking at his hikari with a pleading look.

The tanned teen couldn't take much more of this. Walking closer to his yami, he gently grabbed his chin and smiled softly. "Marik, it's alright."

The youngest yami narrowed his eyes. "No it's not; I can see it in your eyes."

Malik's smile did not drop. "Yes, I bet you can see everything inside me, can't you?"

Marik blinked. He was expecting his hikari to berate him again, not speak sweetly. "Well, of course. You're the most important person in the world to me...and you're my hikari. I know you better than anyone else."

The lilac-eyed teen nodded. "I wouldn't expect any less from the best yami…"

The dark blinked, a little confused at his light's words. However, the words that were spat in their argument came rushing back and his eyes widened. When he only saw truth in his hikari's eyes, he let out a cry of happiness and swiftly gathered Malik up in his arms, kissing his face lovingly. The teen chuckled, gently stroking his yami's hair.

"Better than the pharaoh and thief?" Marik asked, lilac eyes blinking almost innocently down at his hikari.

"Of course."

The dark purred in happiness, quite relived that his precious light was no longer mad at him. "Hikari-pretty, I love you."

Malik's smile seemed to widen at that. "I love you too."

~_In the water_~

Ryou shivered as he made his way into deeper water. He usually detested swimming in the ocean but the heat had become so unbearable that he couldn't stand it anymore. He cooed in relief as the cold water soothed his warm skin, washing away the heat. He relaxed and let himself submerse whenever a wave came along.

But, all too suddenly, a bit of seaweed at the bottom of the sand wrapped around his ankle. Looking down, he frowned and tried to pull it off. When he couldn't, he felt a bit of fear enter his heart. Trying to pull it off himself, he cried out in alarm as a wave crashed into him, one he didn't even notice.

Feeling the seaweed start to pull him out into open water he called out for help. "Bakura! Bakura, help me!"

The thief spun around at his hikari's cry. Seeing his precious angel floating out into open sea, he immediately jumped into the water and started swimming. He knew better than anyone that Ryou wasn't a good swimmer and could only coast for so long. Finally reaching him, he smiled softly to try and calm him down.

"It's alright Ryou, it's alright. I'm here now." He said softly, stroking his white hair soothingly.

The hikari nodded before motioning to under the water. Bakura felt down his light's leg and when his fingertips met with the seaweed, he nodded before using both hands to snap it in half, freeing his light. He swam with him back to shore and then began to carry the still slightly frightened light when the water was shallow enough.

"Well, that's enough swimming for one day, don't you think?"

-A few hours later-

As the sun set slowly, the people around the group began to leave. However, the ex-pharaoh and CEO were already packing up, along with the still sandy blonde.

"I can't believe you Kaiba…" he muttered, which on earned him an affectionate hair ruffle from the brunette.

It took a few minutes but soon they had everything packed up. Yami looked back at the others. "Are you guys ready?"

Bakura nodded, carrying a chair under one arm while holding his sleeping light with the other. Marik also nodded, seemingly a lot happier now that he was cuddling his hikari again.

The former king nodded and started walking towards the car. The rest of their gang followed, all of them tired and drained from the sun but also fully satisfied with the day.

And somewhere back at the Game Shop, Tristan woke up, highly confused one where everyone had gone.


End file.
